Plus rien ne tourne en rond
by Frozen Ryuko
Summary: Le temps se retrouve à dérailler. C'est ce que les joueurs d'Inazuma vont découvrir après un match. Un étrange sablier se trouve sur le bureau de Tenma, qui n'est pas si banal qu'il n'en a l'air... .:: Rating M pour risque de violence dans les futurs chapitres, sais t-on jamais ::.


**Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous et à toutes. Ah, ça fait pas très longtemps que je ne donne plus de signes de vie mais c'est pas grave. Certains auront peut-être remarqué que j'ai supprimé toutes mes autres fictions, pour plus d'infos, je vous invite à voir sur mon profil.  
**

**Sinon, j'ai eu cette idée comme ça, parce que je suis aussi inspirée par les jeux vidéos (celui qui trouve le petit rapport entre la fiction et un jeu vidéo a le droit à un cookie virtuel ~)**

**Ah, juste une ou deux infos, ça ne fait pas de mal:**

**- De 1, cela se passe AVANT Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone (pas de Fey ni de Saryuu...snif...)**

**- De 2, les personnages d'Inazuma Eleven ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Level-5 je les emprunte juste, non pas pour des buts financiers**

**- De 3, j'ai vriament eu la flemme de me relire, donc attendez-vous à avoir mal aux yeux**

**- De 4, bonne lecture**

**- De 5, ... y a pas de 5, je vous fait perdre votre temps**

* * *

Tenma et son équipe sautèrent de joie une nouvelle fois. Ils venaient d'inscrire une victoire de plus à leur actif. Tenma avait bien évidemment déclaré, comme à son habitude, qu'il invitait tous les joueurs à venir prendre le dîner. Aki n'était même plus étonnée de voir une foule de footballeurs entrer en trombe dans l'auberge. Elle se demandait cependant comment les parents du brun auraient réagis ? Après tout, ils ne lui avaient pas confié pour rien. Leur présence ne la dérangeait plus, ils avaient compris depuis un moment qu'il fallait éviter de crier. Quoique, Kariya et Kirino ne respectaient pas toujours cette règle... Elle bénissait l'architecte qui avait conçu le bâtiment de s'être assuré de l'épaisseur des murs et de l'espace des pièces. Hors de question que les adolescents se retrouvent dans la salle commune !

Une fois dans sa chambre, Tenma s'affala sur son lit tandis que les autres prenaient tabourets, chaises ou trouvaient la place sur le tapis. Tous discutèrent avec enthousiasme jusqu'à ce qu'Hikaru demande à Tenma :

« Capitaine, depuis quand avez-vous un sablier ? »

Tenma afficha une mine surprise et regarda dans la direction que lui indiquait du doigt, entre autres, son bureau. Effectivement, un sablier poussiéreux y était posé. Il se leva et prit l'objet dans sa main, toussant légèrement en enlevant la saleté d'un coup de main. Il le tourna dans tous les sens.

« A vrai dire... je ne savais pas qu'il étais là. »

Kariya se leva et le lui prit des mains, observant les trois cases réversibles sur le haut de l'objet. Celle toute à gauche pouvait afficher un + ou un – et les deux suivantes les chiffres de 1 à 9.

« Ce système doit servir à afficher la date du jour, en déduit-il.

- Et quelle est ton explication pour les signes ? Questionna Kirino.

- Que voulez-vous que j'en sache sempai~ ? Ça ne devrait pas avoir d'influence. De plus, on ne sait pas d'où il vient, ça peut servir à tout et n'importe quoi. Dans tous les cas, moi j'affiche la date. »

Le bleuté inscrit donc dans les trois cases à la suite +03 car ils étaient le trois septembre.

« Ça pourrait être drôle de voir à quelle vitesse le sable tombe, intervint Shinsuke en inversant la position du sablier sur la surface plane. »

A ce moment précis, la terre se mit à trembler de toutes parts. Tous s'accrochèrent à ce qu'ils avaient sous la main. Hikaru en est même tombé sur Tsurugi qui venait déjà de se prendre les livres de la bibliothèque de Tenma sur la tête quelques secondes avant. Les secousses s'arrêtèrent quelques temps après. Ils restèrent cependant immobiles, de peur que la situation se réitère.

« C'est...c'était quoi ce truc ? Demanda Shinsuke

- Un tremblement de terre sans doute. Personne n'est blessé ? Interrogea Aoi

- Je pense que non. Juste un conseil Matsukaze, en cas de tremblement de terre similaire, ne te réfugie pas près de l'armoire, expliqua Tsurugi en se massant la tempe, et toi Hikaru, apprend à t'accrocher.

- Go...gomen...

- J'espère qu'il n'y a pas de dégâts à l'extérieur, fit remarquer Kurama

- Aki était dehors ! Se souvint Tenma »

Ils sortirent donc de la bâtisse. Les premiers à l'extérieur poussèrent des cris d'horreur. Les autres se frayèrent un chemin entre les footballeurs ébahis, cloués au sol. En effet, le spectacle n'était pas beau à voir. A vrai dire, personne ne reconnaissait l'endroit, même des vibrations du sol aussi violentes ait-elles été n'auraient pas pu faire de changement aussi important. Le paysage semblait mourant, comme si le ton avait été changé en sépia sur un appareil photo. Les trottoirs et les chaussées avaient été complètement détruits. Mais aucune trace d'Aki ou de Sasuke, malgré que Tenma s'époumonait à crier leurs noms. Des passants les regardèrent d'un drôle d'air en chuchotant des :

« Tiens, je ne savais pas que cet endroit était encore habité... »

Et ils s'en allèrent comme si de rien n'était. Les adolescents ne savaient plus quoi penser. Ils s'engagèrent dans la rue, reconnaissant de moins en moins la ville. Comme s'ils se trouvaient à une autre époque. Hikaru avait émit cette hypothèse tout tremblant de frayeur. Kurama avait tout de suite renchérit que c'était impossible, que voyager dans le temps n'était que de la science fiction. Pourtant, plus ils marchaient, plus la suggestion du jeune attaquant semblait crédible. Arrivés dans le centre-ville, un autre choc les frappa. Toutes les boutiques ayant une relation directe ou non avec le football voir avec le sport en général avaient été fermées, démolies. Ils passèrent devant un magasin de multimédia ou les télévisions en exposition diffusaient le journal national. Tsurugi venait de s'arrêter de l'écran et le fixait, des sueurs froides commençant à le prendre.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe Kyousuke ? Osa questionner Tenma.

- Regarde la date du journal diffusé aujourd'hui... »

Matsukaze observa donc et poussa un cri monumental qui avait du retentir à au moins quatre ou cinq rues à la ronde.

« Le...le...c'est impossible...dites moi que je rêve... arriva t-il à articuler.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Hurla presque Shinsuke sautillant, trop petit pour voir l'écran.

- On ne peut pas avoir voyagé dans le temps... ce journal date bien du trois septembre mais apparemment, nous sommes trois années dans le futur. »

Un silence religieux s'installa une bonne dizaine de secondes avant que tous se mirent à crier, créant la foule autour d'eux. Les questions fusèrent. D'où pouvaient-ils avoir atterris à cet endroit ? Le pauvre Hikaru, voyant son hypothèse vérifiée, se mit à sangloter en criant qu'ils allaient tous mourir.

« Mais taisez-vous deux minutes bon sang ! Rugit Tsurugi. J'essaie d'écouter les infos, ça peut toujours aider »

Tous fixèrent la télévision.

« _**Flash Info :**_ Nos deux suspects premiers, Kyousuke Tsurugi et Matsukaze Tenma se sont une fois de plus évadés du commissariat. Ils ont blessés un homme des forces de l'ordre dans leur fuite. Si vous avez de quelconques informations sur ces deux fugitifs veuillez prévenir le poste de police le plus proche. »

Le ténébreux et le brun se regardèrent, choqués. Soit ils avaient vraiment voyagé dans le temps et ils avaient du souci à se faire soit ils étaient entrain de péter un plomb. Kirino leur indiqua une ruelle à tous les deux. Toute l'équipe s'y engagea, veillant à cacher les deux concernés par simple précaution. Ils se dirigèrent vers une usine désaffectée, en bonne état pourtant à leur époque. Tous passèrent par-dessus les grillages en se faisant la courte échelle. Une fois réfugiés à l'intérieur et avoir montés quelques étages malgré les marches délabrés, un grand débat commença.

« C'est quoi cette histoire de fugitif ? Qu'est ce que vous avez fait tous les deux ? Débuta Kariya à l'attention de Tsurugi et Tenma.

- Mais rien, absolument rien ! Que veux-tu qu'on ai fait ? Mais dis-leur toi Kyousuke qu'on a rien fait ! Paniqua le brun.

- Si j'ai adopté un comportement contraire à la société, je ne suis au courant de rien. En tout cas, le moi d'avant n'est au courant de rien. Expliqua t-il.

- Ce qui veut dire ? Je ne comprend rien de ce que tu dis. Répondit le défenseur interloqué.

- Je m'explique. Si nous avons bien traversé l'espace-temps et que nous sommes trois ans dans le futur par apport à notre époque, ça ne veut pas dire que nous avons disparus. Réfléchissez trente secondes, dans trois nous auront tous entre seize et dix-huit ans, ce qui veut dire que nous existerons encore. Nous, nous n'avons rien fait, ce qui n'est sûrement pas le cas de nos alter-ego à moi et Tenma.

- Tu veux dire que ce sont le Kyousuke qui a dix-sept ans et le Matsukaze qui a seize à cette époque qui sont recherchés et non pas vous ? Tenta Hikaru.

- Exactement Hikaru. »

Avant qu'ils ne puissent continuer, des tonalités régulières se firent entendre dans les escaliers ainsi que deux voix, une rauque et une plus légère.

« Qui est là ? Lança Kirino »

* * *

**J'espère avoir été sadique :3 C'est le but**


End file.
